scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Story Stick (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the object, see Story Stick. | nextepisode= }} The Story Stick is the eleventh episode of the first season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. Premise Two Native American Indians, Jay Littlefield and his grandson Warren, try to keep a park ranger, Mr. Ryan, from building on Indian land, but before long, the Totem Spirit shows up. Synopsis The gang are camping at an indian reservation and Shaggy and Scooby are enjoying the trip as they dress like indians. They meet a native named Warren whom Daphne develops a crush on. Warren will serve as their guide and he lives with his tribe in town like Coolsville. Daphne sends Shaggy and Scooby to get some firewood in the forest, they refuse until Daphne mentions how dark it'll be. While searching, they encountered a totem pole monster with three faces demanding them to get off his land which they comply. They told the gang what they saw, but nobody believes them. Warren comes over with his grandfather Jay Littlefield who used to lead their tribe. Jay tells them the legend of the totem spirit, which will appear if his land threatened. He goes on that his house will be torn down to build a large hotel and he refuse to leave as he spent 50 years living there and leaves saying the hotel will ruin their town. Warren finishes saying for the last few nights Jay's been hearing strange noises in the forest which he thinks it to be the totem spirit. The gang decide to check out the forest for clues. Velma finds a bead from an indian necklace which she confirms to have come from Jay's necklace. A trucks stops nearby and a man named Mr. Ryan tells them that they're standing on where he plans to build the Indian Inn. Daphne informs him that Jay says the land is sacred, but he brushes it off confident he won't mind once he sees his new plans and leaves. Freddie wants to find the monster and Scooby refuses to cooperate, since Daphne forgot to bring the Scooby Snacks, she did bring a recipe for homemade Scooby Snacks, so he bakes one and complies. They headed back to their tents and gathered around a campfire and Warren gives them a story stick to pass around the campfire and to tell the same story. After he leaves, Freddie goes first and tells his story of how he's a famous reporter and the gang warn him that the martians are coming to Earth and a UFO lands. But he sees that Red is inside the UFO as the alien leader and an argument breaks out as his story ends. He passed the stick to Velma who tells her version as the friendly alien Princess Velma who gives Scooby a pizza. She passed the stick to Daphne who begins her story that the totem people were there to take over the Earth, but Daphne wants them to be well dressed. Her story was interrupted when the totem monster grabbed her, Velma and Freddie while Shaggy and Scooby cower in fear. Scooby digs up a lot of dirt covering the monster loosing his grip on the kids and they escape to an old shack. They pose as camp directors and get the monster to count for hide and seek. By the time he realized he's been fooled, they were gone. They went to tell Jay what happened and he expressed his anger that the town wouldn't listen to his warning about the hotel. Velma's computer explodes meaning that they need more clues and they split-up. Freddie and Daphne see Warren digging up indian art. They ask him what he was doing and answers that since he was a boy he's been collecting tribal art. Not believing Warren's guilty, Daphne drags Freddie away. They met up with the others and find a big hole in the forest and the monsters footprints around it. The monster emerges from the ground starting the chase. The monster is driven away by a bear and the gang finds a piece of wood from the monster and find that the hole from before is filled with ancient indian artwork, so Velma gets an idea. Shaggy and Scooby get the monster around the campfire for storytime. He tries to tell his story, but no one can understand him as well as Scooby, so Shaggy tells his. He and Scooby are dressed as Commander Cool and Mellow Mutt and they take on the totem pole monster and defeated him with their whipped cream cannon. The monster fight them for the story stick and Velma gets a package from the mail, which is a small termite. She set it loose and the termite begins eating the monster. The monster falls into a hole with the termite ruining his body. The ranger shows up complimenting the gang for their success and Velma goes over the clues. The first clue was the wood and paint from Mr. Ryan's truck, then they saw the big holes the monster dug in the forest which were fill with rare indian art and the most important clue was the chip of wood that came off the monster which proves that the monster is Mr. Ryan. Mr. Ryan realized that the indian art was worth more money than building a hotel and he wanted to scare everyone away so he could keep it. Jay thanks the kids and they learned that he won't have to move, Warren says that they decided to build a permanent exhibit for the indian artifacts instead of a hotel. Scooby gives the story stick to the termite to eat with Shaggy saying that sharing the story stick is easy with a pup named Scooby-Dooby-Doo. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake ** Freddie Jones Supporting characters: * Warren * Jay Littlefield Villains: * Totem Spirit * Mr. Ryan Other characters: * Yogi Bear * Indian reservation citizens * Princess Velma * Red Herring * Mail-order termite * Ranger Locations * Indian reservation * Coolsville Objects * Marshmallows * Story Stick * Pizza Vehicles * Mr. Ryan's truck * Ranger Smith's Jeep Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * This is the only episode in which Coolsville doesn't truly physically appear, it only appears in the gang's stories; Red Herring only appears in Freddie's. * This is one of few instances in which Freddie does not accuse Red Herring of being the monster. * Yogi Bear makes a cameo appearance at the beginning and after the chase scene, and Yogi's friend/adversary Ranger Smith (reprised by the voice of Don Messick) comes in at the end. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Velma's computer blows up, the rest of the gang standing behind her suddenly disappears in the explosion. * After Scooby removes the mask of the Totem Spirit, the costume's arms disappear. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * In Shaggy's story, his Commander Cool outfit is a different color from its appearance in other episodes. * Is Jellystone Park adjacent to an Indian reservation? In other languages Home media * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Volume 3 DVD released by Warner Home Video on July 18, 2006. * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Complete 1st Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 18, 2008. Quotes External links * TBA | series= A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Season 1 | after= }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 1 episodes Category:Episodes featuring Red Herring